


米兰的狙击手

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 黑帮AU [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum





	米兰的狙击手

又是他。

瞄准镜中，那对钻石耳钉闪闪发亮。

里卡多无声地叹了一口气，熟练地调整角度，平缓呼吸，等着目标人物出现。按照计划，他会从巷子的左侧进来，没有保镖，步速稍快，射击时间充裕，罗纳尔多是个麻烦，习惯用右手，保护目标的方式多样且迅速。不过，在他迈出第一步的瞬间，能保护的就只有尸体了。之前他们有过六次交手，五胜一负。他会一边欣赏罗纳尔多气鼓鼓的样子，一边拆卸远程狙击枪。

目标人物出现，巷子左侧，没有保镖，步速稍快，罗纳尔多靠近目标人物，里卡多开枪。两声枪响。

 

 

“舍瓦，有点意外。”

“立即撤离，优先保证你的安全，圣西罗足球场的老地方见。”

“不要担心，没有什么大事，目标人物死了，罗纳尔多和我同时动手。”

“但是，”

“他这次不是来保护线人的，他来杀人。”

“你还好吗？”

里卡多嗯了一声，关掉通讯。那个罗纳尔多还站在尸体旁边，好像第一次来意大利旅游在陌生的巷子中迷路又和团队失去联系的观光客，茫然地环顾四周。突然，他停在里卡多的方向，用力挥了挥手。这一次里卡多大声叹了口气。

 

 

“贝尔，找人过来处理尸体。”

“已经出发。克里斯，这个人不在我们计划范围，虽然最近有点小动作，但也不至于……”

“刚刚干掉11个人的你不要在意这些细节。”

“你要怎么和劳尔汇报啊？”

克里斯假装什么都没听到，关掉了通讯，和里卡多挥手告别。有点欢快的走出巷子。明明自己的本职工作是杀手，为什么派他去保护线人，劳尔是想培养他没错，但五次栽在里卡多手下也太没面子了吧。不过话说回来，如果他不去保护线人，他和狙击手里卡多也没机会碰到吧。克里斯有点烦躁的揉了揉头发，想到自己还在里卡多视线范围内，又把手放了下来。

 

 

两年前，他的第一个线人被里卡多杀死在曼彻斯特的时候，克里斯暴跳如雷。他几天没睡，还私下大哭了一场，研究了无数次那个巧妙的弹道，不甘心承认这个角度无解，这又不是电梯球，怎么会没有办法呢。里卡多，当厄齐尔面无表情的告诉他狙击手的身份，他咬牙切齿发誓把对方大卸八块丢进地中海。

第二个死在米兰。他当时出离愤怒，路过大教堂的时候，踢伤了一只鸽子。让拉莫斯笑了半个月。

第三个又是在曼彻斯特，这个人本来可以把巴塞罗那今年最大的交易透露给他们，但事实上只留下了头顶的血窟窿。这一次，克里斯已经可以冷静的处理手中的烂摊子，不用等厄齐尔的情报，根据过分远的射击距离和难以捉摸的弹道他知道这又是里卡多。虽然不想承认，克里斯相当佩服里卡多，甚至有点感谢他。无论是自己经手还是负责指挥的线人保护任务，里卡多动手之外，没人杀得了他的人，甚至他带领的交火中死伤都有所下降。和克里斯喜欢的枪战不同，这种较量缺少血腥味和火药味，他看不到里卡多，但高手对决的快感足够他心跳加速。

 

 

这次之后，不知道是因为境界的提升，还是上帝眷顾他的努力，他不仅第一次成功保护线人逃过里卡多的子弹，还意外的见到了他惺惺相惜的对手。

他和里卡多都是为了某个任务来踩点的，事后证明，那是他们第五次交手。克里斯觉得自己非常机智，西装笔挺的混进这个颁奖仪式，不仅把路线摸得一清二楚还收到了俄罗斯名模的电话号码，正是相谈甚欢的好时候，哈梅斯悄悄把他扯到一边。

“看见那个人了吗？两点钟方向，黑西装”

克里斯不太明白哈梅斯在干什么，随便瞥了一眼。那个人察觉到有人看他，自然的转过身，举起手中的香槟，笑得有一点点邪气。克里斯没想到对方会打招呼，只好向陌生人举了举杯子。可能是这个动作有点傻气，对方一下子笑了，眉眼变得生动起来，露出漂亮的大白牙。还不等克里斯有任何反应，一下子就消失在人群中。

这个瞬间，克里斯的大脑中有三件事在打架。

第一、他的也是来踩点的吗？刚刚自己上楼的时候有没有被跟踪。是自己足够隐蔽对方没发现还是过于粗心没发现对方。马上再去走一遍比较稳妥。

第二、厄齐尔给我看的照片都是什么像素，一点不如本人好看。

第三、很早很早之前，早到还在曼彻斯特没去马德里，他和鲁尼喝酒，估计是喝高了，两个人的话题越来越幼稚。鲁尼问他喜欢什么样的女孩子，他前言不搭后语的讲了一堆，要笑起来好看，有一口完整的牙齿——说到这两个人笑了好久——还要眼睛好看，还要身材好，又说其实身材也不太重要啦，西班牙葡萄牙和巴西的比较好，其中巴西的最好，不要英国的。

哈梅斯看他愣住了，用手臂撞了他一下“你猜出这是谁了？”

克里斯点点头。

 

 

后面的第五次和第六次交手都不太顺，里卡多似乎很擅长从失败中总结教训，不仅射击角度刁钻，时机把握也越来越细腻。

好在克里斯倒是愈战愈勇，精力充沛像嗑药了一样，导致手下一批人不堪重负。在知道里卡多这次的目标是个对RM也小有威胁的角色时，克里斯趁着出差跑去先斩后奏。在想象了里卡多那张好看的脸因为自己捣乱嘟嘴皱眉气鼓鼓的样子，克里斯一发不可收拾。在之后的几次任务中都半路杀出，在里卡多开枪之前结束目标的性命。一开始，里卡多会不动声色的离开，后面次数多了，里卡多忍无可忍打烂了他的帽子、围巾、书包和正在帮马塞洛开的水瓶。

虽然拉莫斯和卡西利亚斯都嘲笑他像小学生谈恋爱，但克里斯相当地乐在其中。

同样，情报收集工作也不那么顺利了。

有厄齐尔这样的大神存在，他已经知道了里卡多的本名特别长，第一个喊他卡卡的是他弟弟，在这之后他的很多朋友都这样称呼他。里卡多原来住在巴西，是圣保罗最大黑帮的继承人，因为不想和家里安排的女孩子结婚来到了欧洲（这一点让克里斯莫名其妙的高兴了好几天，即使马塞洛真诚地说“他不和女孩子结婚不代表和男孩子结婚，和男孩子结婚也不代表和你结婚”）。几个月前刚刚完成第100个目标（有几个名字让克里斯相当生气，又有点骄傲）。和乌克兰人舍普琴科配合默契，但合作过的其他搭档也对里卡多赞不绝口（想到舍普琴科去伦敦的传言，克里斯又开心了好几天）

但是这些家庭背景、工作经历、人际关系不能让克里斯感到满足，他还想知道更多。比如，他喜欢什么音乐、爱吃什么食物、养过哪些动物、几点睡觉、几点起床、用哪个牌子的发胶。收到这个问题清单的厄齐尔沉默的用大眼睛盯着克里斯，直到克里斯自觉离开他的办公室。

更雪上加霜的是，克里斯被西班牙税务部门盯上了。几个月之前，他听说这次洗钱规模比较大，拉莫斯的皮包公司打算推出一个内衣品牌做做样子，在确定销售地包括意大利和巴西，克里斯立刻自告奋勇的去做内衣模特，并且心满意足地听本泽马汇报米兰的橱窗上发现弹孔，子弹穿过海报上克里斯的重要部位后击穿店内一整排内裤。然后，并没有模特身份的克里斯就被税务局关注了。为了方便处理税务问题，主要是为了保证克里斯不捣乱，拉莫斯等人一致决定让他去南美洲监督几笔军火交易，顺便避避风头。

 

 

第一单在阿根廷，克里斯不喜欢阿根廷，巴塞罗那叫梅西的那个阿根廷小个子总是被拿来和他比较。梅西枪法更细腻，梅西出任务更高效balabala 诸如此类。不过他还是曾经通过拉莫斯去找他相爱相杀的皮克（“我警告你，我和皮克没有相爱只有相杀，你不要在卢卡面前乱说话”很久之后拉莫斯恶狠狠的对他说），再通过皮克去找他的青梅竹马梅西，再通过梅西找到据说和里卡多关系很好的内马尔。和内马尔在巴黎毁掉一个地下酒吧之后，除了知道内马尔和自己一天生日，里卡多会祝他生日快乐但从未祝过自己生日快乐之外，什么收获都没有。

第二单在哥伦比亚，这个时候克里斯感觉有人在跟踪他。

第三单在巴西，具体一点是巴西利亚的卫星城伽马，里卡多的故乡。他本来想货物交接之后在这里逛逛，没准能找到里卡多的老房子，没准能撬开锁，没准能参观一下里卡多的卧室，没准能在他的床上躺一下。

但这一单出了一点意外。巴西利亚本地的黑帮不知道从哪里听说了这笔交易，想跑来敲一笔。RM虽业务能力更强，但的确没有人数优势也缺乏准备，场面一度十分混乱。这个时候克里斯确定有人在跟踪他，还是个狙击手，还是个百发百中的狙击手，还是个不想杀他的狙击手。

终于处理完混乱局面之后，克里斯有点着急，他担心狙击手趁乱跑掉自己再也找不到他了，自己还有一肚子的问题等他回答。没想到里卡多自己冒出来，像他想象中一样嘟着嘴巴皱着眉头气鼓鼓的“你怎么能这么不小心呢，军火交易这么大的事情安排这么少的人？这里和欧洲不一样。还有下次出任务把耳钉交给我拿着吧，不要这么积极地当活靶子。还好这次没有受伤，你的事情处理完了吗，处理完就走吧。”

克里斯不知道说什么，只好做了个鬼脸，跟在里卡多旁边。

 

 

“里卡多，我可以叫你卡卡吗？”

“嗯”

“里卡多，卡卡，他们说舍普琴科去伦敦之后，你们就不再搭档了。”

“嗯”

“卡卡，这是你的家乡是不是，你出生的地方。”

“嗯”

“卡卡，你认识我吧，马德里的克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多。”

“嗯”

“你可以喊我克里斯。”

“嗯”

“卡卡，我之前给你搞破坏不是故意的，哎，也不对，不是业务上的故意，你懂吧，就不是想打扰你的生意。”

“嗯”

“卡卡，从阿根廷开始悄悄跟着我的人是你吗？”

“嗯”

克里斯问了很多问题，他还有更多问题想问里卡多，你怎么知道我会有危险，你和圣保罗还有联系吗，你为什么要救我，之前的事情你生气了吗，你想不想来RM，你会回到圣保罗吗，你喜欢什么音乐、爱吃什么食物、养过哪些动物、几点睡觉、几点起床、用哪个牌子的发胶……但是在这个紧要关头，克里斯还是挑出了最重要的那个问题。

“卡卡，做我男朋友吧。”

“嗯”

这是个没有星星也没有月亮的夜晚，他们沿着某条道路往前走，看起来像找不到旅店的背包客。两边墙上涂着巴西国家队的群像，明亮的黄颜色在路灯下格外鲜艳，和他同名的那个在刚刚一晃而过。克里斯已经没有精力思考这是什么地方了，他愿意一直这么走下去，不要星星，不要月亮，也不要明天的太阳。只要能和他一起这么走下去。

“克里斯”卡卡突然停住了，指着路边一栋不起眼的老房子——他认识这里，这个场景出现在厄齐尔发给他的第9个压缩包里，是打印出来的第22份文件第10页，放在文件柜的第7层，这是卡卡长大的地方——“要不要到男朋友家过夜呢？”

 

END


End file.
